


Steve Can't Stop Coming and Nobody Is Upset About That

by ErraticNeurosis



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, For Science!, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orders, Other, Polyamory, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/pseuds/ErraticNeurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony have an idea for an experiment. Steve is entirely willing to comply, after all his doctors told him so little about how he would change after the serum, in all the important ways at least. A very long, very sexy night ensues. Don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Can't Stop Coming and Nobody Is Upset About That

When Steve had first entered the Super Soldier Program, doctors and scientists had spent a lot of time telling him things, showing him charts, printing him graphs, and just generally throwing a lot of information at him. None of them had ever mentioned anything about this.

"Tony, how many was that?" Bruce's voice had a hint of wonder in it but Steve could tell he was trying to sound clinical, authoritative. He knew Bruce only did it because Steve thought it was hot when he took control.

"I believe that was the eighth." Tony just sounded breathless, Steve gasped a little. 

Nothing was sexier than reducing your boyfriend to a puddle of want. Steve glanced down at his cock and saw his come dribbling down his wrist. He looked so red and sensitive. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. He'd never felt so turned on, he wanted nothing more than for Tony and Bruce to crawl down the bed to him and take him until he couldn't even think in words anymore. 

Not only had the doctors never told him that his refractory period would never be more than a few minutes, but he also only seemed to get more aroused as his orgasms progressed. When Steve had mentioned how little his doctors had told him about how his sexuality would change to Bruce and Tony a few weeks ago, he'd thought nothing of it. He'd just mentioned it in passing when Tony had made a crude joke about Steve having the libido of a fifteen year old boy without impulse control. Now here he was in Tony's bedroom, an over-sensitized and rock hard mess.

It had all started earlier that evening when Steve had been cooking dinner for Bruce on his floor. Jarvis had politely informed Bruce that Tony required him up in his lab. Bruce had grinned and slid down from the kitchen counter (Steve suspected their height difference made him slightly uncomfortable) and promised to back with Tony in five minutes. True to his word Tony had breezed into Bruce's kitchen yelling about compound ratios for the Quinjet’s new fuel. He'd then proceeded to drop hints about the present they were going to give Steve for the rest of the evening. 

The second dinner was over he and Bruce had dragged him up to Tony's floor and sat him down on the bed.

"So we're going to have a little fun tonight." 

Tony said, clearly trying to contain his glee.

"As you've been saying all night." Steve was amused, it was little ridiculous how much Tony liked giving gifts, especially surprise ones. 

Bruce crossed his arms and smiled softly. That was Steve's favorite thing about him, his softness. So many people just saw the contained rage, but Steve saw the warmth.  
"We're going to do a little experiment." Bruce's smile spread. Clearly he and Tony had been planning this.

"You guys know I don't get any of your science brothers stuff."

They glanced at each other and laughed, then sat down on either side of him. Bruce rubbed Steve's thigh as he kissed his way down his neck. Tony's pressed his mouth against Steve’s ear and whispered low and dangerous,

"No Steve, you're our experiment. See we've been talking ever since you told us how remiss your doctors were in informing you of your . . . talents. We've decided we're going to rectify some of that tonight."

Steve shivered as he felt his partners mouths against him.

"How exactly?" He tried to keep the anticipation out of his voice. Bruce spoke this time,

"Well Steve, you're going take that beautiful cock of yours and you're going to make yourself come until you can't anymore."

Steve's back stiffened and he felt Tony smile against his shoulder.

"There's only one rule. We can't touch you, and you can't touch us." Tony sounded positively deviant as he said this.

Bruce's hand slid the rest of the way up Steve's leg and cupped his rapidly growing erection.

"Oh god." Steve gasped.

"So, should we begin?" If Steve thought Tony had sounded dangerous, it was nothing compared to the edge in Bruce’s voice. He’d never asked, but he strongly suspected that the Hulk had something to do with these moments. He wasn’t complaining at all.

Steve could only gulp for air as Tony and Bruce slid to the head of the bed. Then he could only obey when Tony told him to start undressing.

Bruce’s voice brought Steve back to himself. Back to his thick cock and his partner’s eyes hot on his skin,

"I wonder how many more he has in him." Bruce sounded hungry, like he never wanted this to end. 

Steve wasn't sure what he wanted. One part of him wanted to keep going, wanted to please them. Another part of him thought he couldn’t survive another second of their eyes watching him and his hands touching himself.

"Well he's not allowed to stop until we find out, is he?" 

This time Steve keened a little and clenched his fingers tighten around his cock. He'd stopped needing lube about an hour ago when Bruce and Tony decided that the come coating his hands and cock were enough. They were right.

"Is he?" This time Bruce was speaking, a hard edge in his voice. 

At this point Bruce was just toying with him. He knew what a hard time Steve had with dirty talk. He always turned a horribly embarrassing shade of rose whenever he tried it. Bruce said that was even hotter than anything he might actually say. 

"No sir." Steve heard himself say it and he was so surprised by how broken and needy he sounded he came again, spurting through his fingers. 

He heard Tony chuckle and shift his weight closer to Bruce. Bruce had already sucked Tony off when they'd started, he liked to be part of the fun. He and Steve also knew Tony loved to come at the same time as his partners, so Steve had locked eyes with Tony over Bruce's bobbing head and hadn't looked away until they were both gasping for air after their orgasms. That had been Steve's second. By the fourth Tony was half-hard again and Bruce was nearly bursting out of his boxer briefs (purple, which never ceased to amuse Tony) so Tony had flipped him over and fingered him until he'd shouted against Steve's neck, unable to continue the kiss they'd been sharing. It hadn’t taken them long to break the only rule obviously. They had managed to keep everything above the belt though, to “preserve the integrity of the experiment,” as Tony had put it.

It had been an eventful night to say the least.

It was Steve's ninth orgasm and Tony and Bruce were hungry. He could smell their sweat and somewhere in his brain he could feel their arousal (damn pheromones, he usually knew how everyone around him was feeling).

"You'd think, by now, he'd know he has an authority kink."

Tony slipped his arm around Bruce's shoulder from where they were leaning against Tony's headboard (he had the biggest bed) and leaned down to kiss his neck. He never took his eyes off Steve, kneeling at the foot of the bed, panting with his hair tousled and slightly damp with sweat and come.

"All those years in the military. You just love taking orders don't you?" This time Bruce was speaking to Steve. 

He felt his eyes fall closed as his slipped his fingers down to rub directly behind his balls. He had an incredibly sensitive prostate. Another thing the doctors had never mentioned. 

"Y- yes sir." 

He shook a little as he rubbed the fingers of his other hand against his frenulum. He opened his eyes but immediately closed them when he saw how flushed and slick his whole body was. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being so wanton and . . . open in front of other people.

"Open your eyes Steve. Come on, aw he's still so shy Bruce. Steve, want you to see us, want you to watch like we're watching you." 

Tony's voice dropped so low and husky, like he knew neither of them could resist, and Steve couldn't help but look up. Bruce was on Tony's lap, sucking at his neck, right over his pulse point, as his hands roamed across his chest. Bruce dropped his head down to lick around the rim of the arc reactor and Steve slumped forward and braced his weight on one arm. He reached behind himself with his other arm and slid two of his fingers into himself.

"Ah. Oh god."

He was so hot and tight- another side effect of the serum. Luckily the lube and ejaculte that coated his rim and inner walls hadn't dried. He heard Tony hiss sharply into Bruce's hair.

"What?" Bruce sounded hazy and a little lost. 

Steve’s cock twitched at the thought that this was as intense for them as it was for him.

"He's fingering himself again." Tony gasped as Bruce ran his tongue up Tony’s length.

"How long has it been? He must be so tight." Steve heard light sucking noises as Bruce made his way back up Tony's body.

“I don’t know. Are you tight Steve? Can you feel your pink rim clenching around yourself?” The noises Bruce and Steve made were almost identical. 

Steve shoved a third finger into himself and pressed against his prostate hard. He couldn’t contain the shout he let out,

“Tony!”

Bruce glanced back, pupils enormous, tendril of green pushing into his irises. He growled out the site of Steve, slumped forward, mouth hanging slack and open. He grabbed Tony by the waist and flipped him around and onto his back. Steve’s head hung just above Tony’s and he strained up to kiss Steve, tongue hot in his mouth.

“Tell me how tight you are Steve, tell me how it feels.” Bruce mouthed at Tony’s stomach as he groped around in the sheets for the bottle of lube Tony had tossed away earlier.

“I . . . I can’t.” 

Steve shook as he twisted the pads of his fingers against his sweet spot. He was so slick and he was just desperate for some friction. He wanted to feel Bruce’s hands drag against his skin. He wanted to feel Tony’s beard against him, rubbing him raw.

Bruce’s growl was deep and seemed to echo from within his chest,  
“Tell me.”  
Tony yelped as Bruce’s fingers dug into his hips sharply.

“Christ. It feels so wet. And hot, I can’t stop clenching around myself. I- I can’t stop.” Steve squeezed his eyes shut and felt his face burn. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. Tony groaned and Steve looked up. Bruce’s wrist was working against Tony as he fingered him open. There was a soft pop as he pulled his mouth from the head of Tony’s cock.

“Let’s make him watch me fuck you. I want to work you open while he fucks himself. Leave you slick with my come and gaping. Would you like that Tony?” Tony made a short keening noise and grabbed Steve’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips.

Steve shuddered and tried to force a fourth finger into himself, for the first time he felt the burn more than the delicious stretch he usually did.

“Please.” Tony sounded completely undone. 

“I just wish he could see your hole stretching around me as I fuck you.” Tony’s back arched off the bed as Bruce shoved another finger into him. This time it was Steve who was begging.

“Don’t you dare move Steve, don’t move an inch. You’re going to stay there and you’re going to watch and you’re not going to stop fucking yourself.” Sometimes Bruce got like this. Green-eyed and in a sex-fueled trance. Those nights were completely unforgettable.

“Unnn- Bruce I’m ready. Please just fuck me. Please, I need it so bad.” Tony wasn’t known for his patience.

Bruce leaned back on his heels and ripped open a condom packet with his teeth. His eyes never left Tony’s as he slowly rolled it down his thick length. Tony spread his thighs even further apart and Steve lifted his head from where he’d been resting it against Tony’s forehead. Tony’s cock was straining against his stomach, dripping pre-come onto his taught skin. Steve felt his tongue against his lips and his fingers curling into his prostate.

Steve didn’t know what was so hot about Bruce ordering him around, then pretending he wasn’t there.

Bruce slid his hands across the sheets and pushed Tony’s hands above his head, fingers clenched around his wrists. He angled his hips against Tony’s and all three of them held their breath as Bruce pushed forward. Tony’s rolled his head back, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Bruce bottomed out hard, forcing Tony deeper into the mattress. 

“Guh.” Steve felt a spurt of pre-come leak from his slit at the sight of Tony completely speechless. His pinky finger slid past the ring of muscle and Steve felt so full. This was worth all those years in the ice he thought.

Then Bruce really started fucking him. He slammed into Tony over. and. over. Steve couldn’t even believe he had the energy to thrust so hard. The sheets bunched underneath Tony as he jerked up and down on the bed. Tony didn’t even seem to be aware of what was going on anymore, little whines and grunts kept slipping out of his mouth. The arc reactor flashed a little brighter, matching the flush on Tony’s face.

Bruce looked at Steve, never losing his pace, and nearly shouted,

“Use the dildo.”

Steve’s fingers stuttered inside himself and his hand jerked erratically around the base of his cock. He didn’t want to come yet, he wanted to hold on until Bruce and Tony finished. He could tell this would be the last one. Steve glanced at the sheets around him. When they’d started Tony had dumped an alarming number of toys on the bed and told him he could use whatever he wanted. Steve had been a little intimidated, but now he just wanted to do whatever Bruce wanted him to.

“Gah- ah- which one?” He heard the slick, absolutely obscene sound of his fingers slipping from his hole. Tony had quite the extensive collection and he wanted to make sure he used the right toy for Bruce.

“The black one.” Bruce ended each word with a sharp jerk his hips. 

The only sounds Tony seemed to be able to make were little high pitched gasps and the wet sound of his asshole accepting Bruce’s cock. 

“Oh you are a cruel man.” Steve had no idea how Tony could even tell what was going on. His voice was low and breathy. Steve’s eyes roamed the bed and then widened as he realized what Tony’s words meant. The shiny black dildo in question was the largest one on the bed by a few centimeters in both length and thickness. 

“Can you take it?” Tony tried to reach his hand for Steve’s face but Bruce growled and thrusted into him, holding his cock as deep as it would go inside of Tony as he clenched his hands tighter around his wrists. 

“He’s going to have to.” Bruce bit Tony’s shoulder and licked a stripe across the red mark blooming under his skin. 

Steve’s mind crashed to a halt and all he could feel was how empty he was, and how much he wanted to come for Bruce while fucking himself on that didlo. He lunged forward a little and tried to not lose his grip on the firm silicone. He raised himself from his heels and rubbed the head of the dildo against his well-used hole. He watched his boyfriends for a moment, and then sank down hard, perfectly timed with Bruce’s rhythm inside Tony. Bruce grinned at Steve, watching the black silicone sliding in and out of him at the same brutal he was moving. Steve felt like he was burning up. He was impossibly full, and impossibly close to coming.

Steve was once again grateful for his flexibility as he curved back, pushing his cock further out from his body. The head of the dildo slammed into his prostate each time he landed on his heels and he threw his head back, unable to make a sound or even gasp for air. Tony was rutting against Bruce’s thrusts, he could tell he was so close from the frantic note to his little gasps. Steve’s hand shook as he circled his fingers around his shaft.

“No. You come on that cock, or you don’t come.” 

Tony moaned and angled his back, straining to see Steve. Steve immediately released his cock and twined his fingers into Tony’s hair tightly.

“Steve. Steve, come for me. Do it now.” Tony’s voice was a whimper as he twisted his head towards Steve’s fingers.

Steve sank down on the dildo one last time, burying the rubber cock as deeply inside himself as he could. He felt himself tighten painfully around the girth of the silicone and pulled Tony’s head back. His cocked jerked as he came harder than had all night. Splashes of come landed on Tony’s face and chest and Steve slumped onto the bed beside him, completely exhausted. 

Bruce didn’t slow down or even break his rhythm, he just leaned down to suck the come off of Tony’s chest. Steve reached up for Tony’s cock and his shoulder twisted uncomfortably as his fingers brushed across the head. Two pulls later and Tony arched off the bed, shouting,

“Yes! Oh god.”

Bruce shoved him back down onto the mattress and fucked into him one last time, holding himself deep inside Tony as he came.

Bruce rolled over to Tony’s side and flopped his arms across his stomach, reaching for Steve. They twined their fingers together over Tony’s abdomen, hands smearing Tony’s come into his skin. They all lay gasping for a few minutes, reveling in what they’d just done. Steve was positive that this was the dirtiest sex they’d ever had. He felt his own come and lube slide out of himself and he buried his face against Tony’s side.

“Ten.” He whispered against his sweaty skin.

Bruce let out a short laugh and Tony shifted onto his stomach.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna have to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, I just think about them fucking a lot. Try as i might to avoid it, dominance and dirty talk make their way into my smut once again. Who am I kidding, that was awesome, hope you thought so to =D! Comments and reviews appreciated.


End file.
